


Boxers

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M, Pirates vs Ninjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninja Potter finally tracks down Pirate Captain Malfoy.  There is some silliness with swords and hidden secrets are revealed. Innuendo abounds... ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for a prompt in the 2015 Harry/Draco Art Fest for the community hd_fanart on LiveJournal:  
>  **Time-period or theme:** Pirates vs Ninja  
>  **Place:** Pirate ship  
>  **Emotion:** Suspense, thrilling  
>  **Object:** Ninja and Pirate costumes  
>  **Action:** Fight between Captain Draco and Ninja Harry (or the other way around)  
>  **Mood:** Action-packed fun

  
**Boxers**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
